Blood Ties
by ShadowedGlade
Summary: Weird things have been happening to Tsukune after Moka injected her blood into him. Serious fanfic, but there are funny moments here and there. Now, if I try to summarize anymore, I might write the whole story here on accident, because I can't summarize. Will contain lemons later in series, limes shall be scattered. Blah blah blah, read the story already if you read this far.
1. Changes

WELL! I have decided to start my journey of writing once again, this time WITH NO OCs! So stop complaining about it. Please read the whole story, you might miss something that was important.

This is based of the early manga, back on chapter 12 or something (it's been awhile since I read that far back)

I am poor, I am tired, I have school, I have band and chorus, do not complain if my chapters are late, I have a lot on my plate. The only time I can write is right now, from 10:00pm-3:00am. I'm nocturnal so it is OK, but I can fall asleep in classes this year.

RATED: M for Limes, and language. Don't like it, GO AWAY! PEOPLE WILL RAGE AGAINST YOU FOR RAGING AGAINST THE FACT THAT YOU RAGED AGAINST ME BECAUSE I PUT THOSE THINGS IN A STORY (That's a lot of rage). I WILL DO LEMONS IN THE FUTURE, SO FOR SOME PEOPLE THAT'S EVEN WORSE. TOO BAD, GET LOST.

Now that we have that out of the way, you can enjoy the main event! :)

* * *

I wake up in a dim room in nothing but my boxers, wrapped in a blanket of warmth. I wriggle in the blanket, and blindly find something soft to lie on. "Must be a pillow." I think resting my head on the soft fabric. It feels a little squishy, but that's OK it feels nice. I roll over to find a second pillow, just as soft as the other one. I nuzzle my face in between the two, taking in the feeling of comfort. Something suddenly touches my head, and I jolt my head up in shock. My eyes flutter open to see a beautiful Moka. She smiles as she strokes my hair softly, humming a lullaby. The tune is as graceful as she is. I look down to lie down on my pillows again, but there aren't any pillows around. I look down to see cleavage staring right back at me. I stare down, and then I look back up at the smiling Moka.

"Moka, I'm SO SORRY, I didn't notice that I was lying down on your boobs!" I said as I feel on my hands and knees, pleading for forgiveness. She simply looked back at me without saying a word as she takes her fingers, traces my bare chest. Her finger tickles, and I start to laugh. She giggles as she begins to trace my neck. It feels nice as I look over her tight silk dress. It showed off all of her curves in the right way, while revealing her porcelain like thighs. Her bubblegum pink hair, flows to the bottom of her dress, and her dazzling eyes begin to spellbind me. I lock my eyes on her as she leans on me, in a swift motion. I inhale the scent of lavender, and honey as I feel her body squish against mine. She hugs me with such force; it nearly knocks the wind out of me. Her warmth spreads across my body as she leans he face up to mine. I feel myself blush as she begins to kiss me passionately. We fall back onto the bed as she runs her hands down my spine. I pull her in closer as she begins to kiss down my neck. I feel as though I am in heaven.

When she stops all of a sudden. She pulls he face away from my neck, and I realize her mouth is covered in blood. I gasp as I hold onto my neck.

"Now we can be the same, now we can be together." She eerily said, as she faded from my view. I feel a sharp pain rip through my neck as the dim room around me turns blood red. I scream a blood curdling scream as I grip my neck harder in a futile attempt to stop the pain. But it gets more intense, no matter how hard I try.

"Moka! MOKA! **MOKA**!"

I wake up in a pool of my own sweat, in my own bed. I grip my neck as I feel it throb. I walk over to the mirror to inspect what has been causing me pain. I see two pinpricks in the side of my neck. Moka flashes through my mind, and through my dream. Well more like a nightmare anyway. Suddenly I realize my alarm clock has been beeping like a maniac, so I glance at the time. "Holy Shit! It's already 1:00pm!" I yell. I frantically put on my clothes, and eat a sandwich. Dashing out the door as I shove all of my stuff into my backpack. I run into myriads of branches as I sprint up to the academy doors. Slamming them open, I slip, slide, and jump my way over to the classroom. Right as I get to the door, I trip over my untied shoelace and fall through the open door.

The class stares at me as I pick myself up and walk over to my seat next to all my friends. I hear snickering as I plop myself down onto the hard plastic chair. I feel something tap me on the shoulder and I turn around. Moka is sitting there with two sets of notes, smiling as she hands them to me. I thank her, and turn back around to sit through the rest of the lesson.

About an hour of detention after class, I meet up with the gang for newspaper club.

"I think that we should report about human fashions these days!"

"Kurumu, you reported about that on every newspaper we have printed, don't you think we should do something different?"

"NO! People always love my articles, which have been way more popular than yours have ever been you flat-chested freak.

"Well at least my articles help others; yours just provide a small laugh every now and then, while mine will help people forever!"

"You're just jealous because your cup size only provides a laugh every now and then, while mine will be here forever."

"What would I be jealous of?! Back pain for life, and breasts that will touch the floor because they sag so much."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"MAKE ME!"

I sat down next to Moka as pans flew, and claws slashed. Moka looked over at me, but I couldn't face her after what I saw. I glanced back up to see her concerned face every now and then, but I just stared at my feet sheepishly. She leaned into my field of vision, but I looked the other way. I could tell she wanted to say something when I got up, and walked out of the room. I left her sitting there with something on the tip of her tongue.

That night I had the same dream.

* * *

I woke up the next day with a dry throat. I considered staying in the dorm claiming it was strep, but I realized that might not be a good enough excuse. I prepare myself for the day ahead, with a headache in mind, a sore on my neck, and a guilty conscience. I wear a turtleneck to hide my bite mark, and I take some pain relievers. They help a little bit, but I can still feel my neck throb. I step outside, and Moka is waiting for me.

"What happened to you yesterday, you can in late yesterday looking drained, and then you just walk out of our club meeting." Moka said, with a look of worry on her face. I considered telling her what happened, about my dream, my neck, everything. But I can't let her worry about me and my problems. She seems too happy for something like this. I just won't tell her; this will all blow over soon, right?

But she is the only one that can help me; she might be able to help me. To save me even, but how. I don't know what to do…

"I think something's wrong with me!" I blurt out instinctively. Moka eyes me for a second, but manages to ask why. I explain all of my past events; she sat there letting the story flow over her mind. Sometimes she sits in shock, and sometimes asks questions. Finally after I finished my tale, she told me to remove her Rosary.

"I don't know what to say, but she might." She explained. I comply as I remove her limiter. I watch her as she transforms into the real Moka. I open my mouth to explain everything again, but she stops me with a grim look on her face. "I've heard everything, and I'm afraid I have some bad news." She says. I look at her waiting for the reason for all my recent problems. She opens her mouth slowly.

"You are beginning your journey, on the path to becoming a vampire."

* * *

What a twist ladies and gentleman! You liked that, GOOD! You'll like the bigger one that comes later.

I know it was short this time guys, and I'm sorry, I will try to make it ungodly long next time.

Special Thanks goes out to... Nobody... I have nobody here that help me at all. YET! You can be on the special thanks list if you would like, you just gotta favorite the story me or both, right after you follow the story, me or both. or you could buy me some beer, I'd be OK with that.

Hope you liked it guys!


	2. Temptations

3,337 words… 3,337 WORDS! This isn't even including the little thing I put at the very top and bottom of the read. It may not seem like a lot of words to you, but it is to me. I slaved at this one, making it as long as I could possibly make it. Let me just say right now, shit will go down. I tried to mix humor in, and I tried to make it similar to the humor in the manga.

Oh, which reminds me! This story is based on the events of the manga, to be specific around chapter 18. I was expecting a full vampiric Tsukune all the time, and I was disappointed. I like how it ended up in the manga, but still…

Anyway… This fanfiction has been rated M due to coarse language. Not much is going to be found in this particular fanfiction but still.

On that note of rating, ATTENTION ALL LEMON WRITERS, PLEASE PM ME! THAT PARTICULAR DEPARTMENT IS NOT MY FORTE. I don't need your help immediately, but I do like to form relationships with people. Please leave reviews, favorite the story and me, while you follow the story and me.

Notice: I do not own Rosario + Vampire, or Rosario + Vampire II (even though I wish I could)

Now without further interruption, please enjoy the feature reading.

* * *

I feel my world begin to crumble around me as I tried to keep sane. I stared at the vampiress with mixed emotions strewn across my face. Not only was my mind clouded with confusion, but it boiled with anger, softened with understanding, and a strange sense of awe. I tried to speak, but my mouth wouldn't form a single word. I tried to force myself to at least mutter out a something understandable, but all that came out was an inaudible stutter. I looked up at the real Moka again expecting sympathy, but I was met with a cold, unforgiving stare. Almost she was analyzing me, taking mental notes like I was one of her experiments. Her experiment that went horribly wrong, perplexing herself even more then she expected. I am confused, nervous, and even violated both physically and mentally by her piercing eyes. I begin to shift where I stand, as she paces around me. Suddenly, something inside me snaps, and courage surges through my body. "What did you DO to me, you… You BITCH!" I yell out. I feel rage course through my veins, and hatred creep into my eyes. She is the one that did this to me anyway! I look up at her, and immediately let my rage and courage seep back into the place from whence it came.

Her aura changed from cold-hearted, to livid in a matter of seconds. She strutted up to me with malicious intent, grabbing onto my shoulder, and slamming my entire body against the wall. I yelp as pain surges through my body, luckily it was slightly numbed by the painkillers I took earlier. She glared at me with her fiery, amber eyes.

"Well, what I HAVE been doing is saving your ass, MORE than a couple of times. I have prevented at least twenty other potential disasters, so EXCUSE ME for giving any minor inconveniences!" she yelled. My eyes water and my vision begins to blur. I know she is right, but isn't the life for me. What about my human friends, what about my family? Will I view them all differently, as a food source? These questions swirl around in my head as I feel myself shift between consciousness, and unconsciousness. Moka notices, and grabs hold of my falling body. I black out.

* * *

I am surrounded by darkness. My stomach groans out for food, as I look around in the blackness. I try to scream, but my voice cracks in my dry throat. I flail out my hands into the nothingness, only to touch air. I give up, and whimper in solitude. Suddenly I feel something on my shoulder. I look up to find a ray of light, surrounding a hand. "Am I dying?" I think as I am pulled towards the white light. A sweet scent fills the air around me, but I don't know what it is. Maybe it is the ambrosia of the heavens, giving me a fragrant entrance into the land of the dead. Whispers of excitement fill the empty space around me, "Am I really that important in heaven?" I think. I close my eyes as the white light becomes unbearable for my eyes. My eyes adjust inside my eyelids, and I open them. All I can see is a thick yellow mass surrounding my field. I am confused to no end, until I realize I can't be dead. Because I am gasping for air under the weight of Kurumu, and her cleavage.

"Tsukune, are you ok!" Moka yells in the background. I can't really tell which Moka it is, because I have no field of vision. I can feel the others pry Kurumu off of me as they all say hi. When Kurumu has been removed, I see everybody smiling at me. All except for Mizore who wasn't even there, but I bet she's around here somewhere. Watching us all from a distance.

"What are you all doing here?" I ask. I visibly see their smiles fade away. I was about to ask what was wrong, but my stomach growls with such ferocity that it echoes throughout the hallways. "I'm sorry guys; I don't know why I'm so hungry." I say light-heartedly, trying to lift the heavy mood that has befallen the room. Sadly the uncomfortable silence still hung in the air. Suddenly Moka excused herself out of the room, silently crying. I get up to run after, but I feel myself get dizzy when I get up. Kurumu and Yukari run towards me to support me. I steady myself as I am pulled back onto the bed by cold hands. "There's Mizore." I think. I look around at where I am for the first time, and I see the white sheets of the nurse's office. The lamp above me blinds me momentarily; in fact the whole room is too bright. I squint as I hear Kurumu call my name. I look over at her, as she hands me a glass of what looks like tomato juice. I thank her, and begin to gulp down the whole glass. It is delicious, and it was the source of that amazing smell that had been inhaled earlier. I smile as its scent lingers in the air, as does the taste in my mouth. I feel eyes bore into me, and I look around. The whole gang is staring at me; even Moka came back, tears clearly shinning in her eyes.

"What's wrong guys, please tell me!" I ask urgently. I see the whole group shoot daggers with their eyes at Moka, and she can tell they are. She shuffles forward tears streaming down her face.

"I told them about what happened." She said. "I'm sorry Tsukune it really is all my fault. If I hadn't been so careless, then you wouldn't be like me. You wouldn't have to live this horrible life." She drops to her knees, and bawls. I forgot all about what happened. Was the transformation over, am I really a vampire? I look down at my cup, still containing drops of the sweet liquid. Blood flashes through my mind as I look back at the unstable Moka. I let my cup drop to the ground as I run up to her. I embrace her with all my heart. She looks surprised, tears still running down her cheeks. I wipe them off with my thumb, and then I hug her once more. After a few moments she wraps her arms around me. We stayed there for a while as I took in her scent. Her sweet smell radiated from her skin, its source running underneath her surface. I feel my canines extend as I stare at her neck with a hungry look. Maybe, if I just took a little blood…

I push her away with such ferocity she is knocked into the wall behind me. I look over her to make sure she was alright, while apologizing profusely. She looked into my eyes while I was checking her for scrapes and bruises. Suddenly she launches herself at me, wrapping her arms around me. I am caught off guard by the sudden force and I fall back onto the cold floor. I look at her about to say something, but she covers my mouth with her hand.

"If you need any blood, it's alright if you take mine." She says, revealing her white neck. I look at her, wondering if I should. I am thinking that it isn't a good time because I just threw her into a wall, as I lean towards her neck. Asking my heart if I am doing the right thing as open my mouth, hovering above a big vein. Maybe if I just do it this once…

"You've had ENOUGH TIME with my Tsukune, now haven't you Moka!" A jealous Kurumu stated, as she pushed Moka away from me. I jump back in surprise as Rubi, Kurumu, and Mizore throw themselves at me. Each of them holding out their necks to me.

"You should drink from me first Tsukune, It would be so romantic!" they screamed. Well everyone except for Moka, and Yukari, who was pulling people away from me. After a few minutes of struggle everyone was finally removed, and I was left alone as the nurse forced everyone outside. I was still thirsty as hell, but maybe I could wait until morning. I lay in bed, wondering what I will do now. How will I live my life? Will my lust for blood consume my very soul? What the hell are we going to write for the newspaper's next issue? All of these questions spun in my head, as I lie down upon the pillow. Falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of somebody calling my name from outside. I wipe my eyes, trying to wake myself up. I look out the window of my room to see Moka waving up at me. I wave back, and motion to her that I'll be out there in a few minutes. I walk out of my room into darkness; however it is slightly easier to see. After reading my alarm clock that tells me that it is midnight, I make my way to the bathroom, and splash some water on my face to wake up. After rubbing my eyes a little longer, I finally look up at the mirror. My hair is silver, and my eyes are scarlet. My fangs are protruding from my mouth, practically begging for blood. My stomach agrees with a short grunt, as I walk out to Moka. Right after we meet up, she starts to bolt away from me. I run after her, and catching up to her quite easily. The tips of my fingers brush across her collar as I pull her back towards me. When I turn her around she is panting like crazy. I can hear her heart rapidly beating as she moves a little closer to me.

"Why did you run?" I ask as I lean my head into the crook of her neck.

"Well, Inner Moka, told me to give you a moving target." She said, "And to make sure to run where there couldn't be any interferences."

"Any interferences?" I say playfully, as I extend my fangs. "What do you mean?"

"I think you can answer that Tsukune." Moka said, as she forces my head onto her neck. I bite down into her soft flesh, indulging in the red ambrosia. I brace her body as I drink to my heart's contempt. I am filled with a sense of power as I drink from her veins, knowing that her life is in my hands. I feel full, but the blood tastes so good, I couldn't possibly pull away. I feel Moka's body start to go limp as I drain her. So delicious, so exciting…

Suddenly a hard object collides with my face. It didn't hurt, in fact it felt playful. I look up to realize Moka has begun to transform, and so have I. I feel myself getting much weaker then I was a few seconds ago. I look down at my hands to reveal her rosary. I look back up just in time to witness Moka swing her hand into my face. Her hand collides with my face with such force that it sends me backwards a couple feet. She may be weak, but she is still a vampire, and I am in my human form. I look up at her, when she suddenly kicks my stomach so hard; it sends blood gushing out of my mouth. As I cough up blood, Moka grabs me by the neck and slams my body into a tree.

"What the hell is WRONG with you!? You didn't stop, I bet you didn't even care whether she lived or died right then! Why didn't you stop!?" Moka yelled out. I looked at her, stuttering once again. I finally was able to say what had happened.

"I'm sorry, I became full, but it tasted so good. I just couldn't bring myself to pull away." I say with guilt plaguing my voice.

"That's an interesting statement, I'll try to remember that the next time I drink from you." She threatened. She took the rosary from me, placing it back on her neck. As she transforms, I transform. I feel stronger once again. I look over at the transformed Moka who looks as though she is about to pass out. I run up to provide assistance as she teeters. She falls into my arms, and I sit down with her head in my lap.

"I'm sorry Moka, I took too much, and it was all my fault." I say. She looks at me with guilt in her eyes.

"It's my fault, if hadn't made you into a vampire none of this would have happened." She says as she looks away. I grab her and spin her head around.

"STOP SAYING THAT!" I scream. "If you hadn't made me into a vampire, I would be dead. Stop beating yourself up. If anything, it is my fault for being so weak." Moka looks like she is about to say something so I cover her mouth. "If you need any blood, it's alright if you take mine." I say. Moka looks up at me and nods. She sits up and latches her mouth onto my neck. Then her fangs slip in, and she drinks deeply. After a few seconds she pulls away, and she licks the wound. We both smile at each other as we walk back to the infirmary. I climb into bed once again while Moka pats my head until I fall asleep again.

* * *

Now I wake up to the sound of chaos. There are people chattering everywhere, when I see Kurumu while she grasps a newspaper. She notices that I am awake, and walks up to me. After handing me the newspaper to my lap, she turns her heels and struts off without saying a word. I sit in confusion as she walks over to a random guy, and starts to chat. I am puzzled as I look at the newspaper she gave me. I notice it is a new issue, as I read the headline. My jaw slowly drops as I read the article.

**_What Are They Really Up To? _**

_ After residing in the refuge of the infirmary, Tsukune Aono has been caught sneaking out of the infirmary with none other than Moka Akashyia. After having an intimate make-out session, Moka Akashyia changed her form, and then beat Tsukune Aono to a pulp. After their squabble they proceeded with their make-out session. After which they ran back to the Infirmary. What other scandalous secrets does this couple hold? Are they having wild sex on school grounds? Find out more on next week's addition of Stories of the Stalker._

_To see pictures and to read the rest of this article, go to page 3A._

_Written by Mizore Shirayuki_

"Mizore, why are you spreading rumors about Moka and I?" I ask nervously. I bet she was near after all, she always is.

"Because they are true." A voice said behind me. I jump as I see it is only Mizore. (Oh look, I was right) "I had followed you the whole time, you're lucky that I didn't break you two up. If I did, then I wouldn't have such a great story." I stare at her in disbelief as she gets up and walks away. I look over at Moka who is practically drowning in a sea of guys. I get up from my bed and travel over to where she is standing. After pushing through the crowd, a silence spreads across the people as I near Moka. When I reach her, I embrace her protectively from the crowding perverts. Suddenly cameras flash around us as people diverge on us. I try to push through the crowd, but they won't budge. I start to become irritated as I continue to try to shove through the crowd. My efforts were in vain however as more sweaty people with cameras crowd us. I clench my teeth as I try to suppress my anger, as I begin to launch people out of the way. However I only needed to throw one person because it sent him through the wall. All the other picture takers made a clear path for the two us as we walked out of the infirmary.

As soon as I leave the building, I feel evil auras surround me. I look to see Mizore, Kurumu, and Rubi staring at me with pure hatred. I look down to see I am still embracing Moka, so I move my hands as fast as I can away from her, and I distance myself from her.

"So… How did the papers give out today?" I say, trying to lighten the mood. I realized that I only made it worse.

"It was our best selling copy." Kurumu said.

"We ran out of newspapers to give, so we are making more tomorrow." Mizore said as she aimed some ice arrows at me. I back up as the angry women close in on me. Rubi begins to open her book of spells, searching for the right spell. She stops on a page, looks up at me, "Not cruel enough." She murmurs as she continues to flip through pages.

"WAIT! Before anybody does anything, we weren't making out at all last night." I explained. I saw the women weren't satisfied enough with my reply. "I was starving, and she called up to me last night so I could feed."

"Then why did she transform, and then beat you up." Mizore asked.

"Because I almost killed her by taking too much of her blood, and I accidentally pulled off her rosary."

"Well, why DIDN'T you kill her?!" I hear Kurumu say.

"Because! Because…" I say. Why didn't I kill her? Well, I know that I didn't do anything, she did all the work. But why did I want to kill her? It was because of the blood, but it wasn't just that. I thought on it for a while, then I realized. I lost control. The same way I did when I was pushing through the crowd of photographers. I simply lost control. What amount of self-control do I actually possess? I need more of it though, forget living in the human world right now; I'm having trouble living in the monster world. Who knows how disastrous it would be to move back with my family now. I need to learn to restrain myself, but from who? I've already hurt my friends emotionally, and physically. So who do I turn to for help? Suddenly I realize who would help me. I turn my heels to make my way down to her classroom while deep in thought. In the background I hear an angry Kurumu shouting at me, but I must learn soon. If I don't, anybody could be my next victim.

I push open the doors to the school building, and cold air flies by me. The hallways are deserted except for the occasional janitor. My shoes squeak against the floor as I get closer to her room. After a few minutes of wandering, I come across her doors. I slide them open and I see her sitting at her desk, working on something with intensity. She hears me and glances up from her work, and drops her papers.

"Why Tsukune, you look different from the last time I saw you." She said.

"Thank you Kagome Rirko Sensei." I say, bowing as each word slips past my lips.

"What does this day bestow upon you to come to me today?" She asks. I gulp as I think whether I should do this. I wipe the sweat off of my brow as I look her in the eyes.

"Kagome Rirko Sensei, it would be most appreciated if we could start up again with our after-school session.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Well guys, the bitch is back. For those who don't know who she is, you can find her on chapter 12 on the manga. Tell me what you guys thought; I am really interested to hear your opinion. What did you think about Tsukune's mindset on the idea of becoming a vampire?

Did you all think that I would skip this little joy of mine?

Special thanks to my followers,

Auxilaryzoro

Lothoredein

RNueslein

ThinkCentral

dbfanfics

goldenwolf1998

jwadd2

tensa zangetsu1

warrior.831

whitepriest27

Special Thanks to the people who favorite my story,

Lothoredien,

MizoreShirayukiFan

Sgt. M00re

goldenwolf1998

jwadd2

tensa zangetsu1

warrior.831

whitepriest27

Please PM me some suggestions if you have any, they are appreciated, and taken into account. Again I need some lemon writers; I shall not reveal this lemon scene to anybody but those writers.

Now I shall leave you with a philosophical statement made by yours truly.

"The blood that binds us is the blood that tears us apart."

See you next week! J


End file.
